Tamaki's Song
by persona4101
Summary: Tamaki realizes how in love he is with Haruhi and he wants to prove his love in a special and unique way. He only has one problem he has no idea what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki's Song

Tamaki had finally realized that he loved Haruhi and to show his love he wanted to give or do something that showed how much he loved her. No matter how hard he thought he couldn't think of anything 'maybe Kyoya or the other guys can help me' he thought. The very next day at the host club it was very busy so Tamaki couldn't ask any of the guys until the end and all he could think about during that time was about what to give Haruhi so he wasn't paying attention to the girls sitting across from him. " Hello ,Tamaki, Tamaki ,TAMAKI!" one of the girls snapped her fingers trying to get his attention. "Huh?" "wait what, I'm sorry did you say something?" Tamaki had finally snapped out of his thoughts. "You know what I'm leaving" the second girl said "Ya I'm leaving too, this was a waste of my time" the first girl replied as she stood up and left along with the first girl. Tamaki realized that for the first time he was losing costumers "NO WAIT COME BACK! He desperately yelled to no avail 'what the hell is wrong with me' he thought. Kyoya, annoyed by the loud racket that Tamaki was making and Haruhi also annoyed by Tamaki's racket both went to see what caused Tamaki to yell and freak out like that. " Tamaki care to explain why you were yelling at the two girls that just left?" kyoya questioned "not that it isn't unusual to hear you yell or anything." Haruhi went to get Tamaki out of his emo corner " ya, what gives Tamaki sempai? I mean you screaming is perfectly normal but losing two customers, that means there's something way wrong with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

' I can't tell Haruhi, not now only Kyoya can know. I'M SORRY HARUHI!' Tamaki regained his senses and dragged Kyoya away from the not so surprised Haruhi. " The dragging was unnecessary I could've walked you know" Kyoya replied quite annoyed " I'm so sorry but this is really important I need you to get the rest of the guys together after the club is over, oh ya you cant tell Haruhi no matter what okay?" Kyoya looked into Tamaki's pleading puppy dog eyes and gave in " ugh, fine but this better be something important and not another of your idiotic plans." Tamaki couldn't believe that for once Kyoya would actually help him so for the rest of the day he went back to his happy yet charming princely self.

Finally it was the end of the day and Tamaki couldn't wait to ask for help from the rest of the guys he knew that they were his only hope. " I've gathered everyone as you requested Tamaki, So what is it that is so important that you need us?" Tamaki blushed nervously and excitedly started to speak " Guys don't freak out or anything but I am In love with the Haruhi the problem is I don't know how to tell her." The twins smirked, Huni giggled, Mori smiled,and kyoya just adjusted his glasses. " Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Hikaru smirked" Tono did you seriously think-" "we wouldn't already know?" Kaouru finished. " Tama-chan it was obvious to us at least,I don't think Haru-chan has a clue" Huni happily replied. "Seriously?!" Tamaki extremely surprised freaked out. Honestly Tamaki couldn't believe it was that obvious but everyone else could, still they decided to no say a word until he realized they knew which didn't happen anytime soon.

"Calm down Tamaki" Kyoya adjusted his glasses " so what you're saying is you have no idea how to express your love to Haruhi?" Tamaki sighed " yes that's exactly my problem so can you guys please help me?" Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to help him. " Hey Tama-chan why don't you do some thing that comes from your heart to show you love haruhi?" Huni smiled and jumped off Mori's shoulders to give Tamaki a hug. "ya but what, do you guys have any ideas?" Tamaki looked around with a curious look on his face "What are you good at tomo?" Hikaru and kouru questioned their senpai. " Yes, maybe you can incorporate what you're good at into what you're going to do for Haruhi" Kyoya piched in. " Well lets see I can sing and play the piano and thats about it" Everyone thought about what he could do and got the same idea but Mori beat them to it" a song" Tamaki smiled the biggest smile he had smiled in a long time "Mori you're a genius."


End file.
